Fall from Grace (Central Tower)
by Squiggle Stories
Summary: This is the story of the children of Harry Potter told though the eyes of Lilly, Albus, Rose and Leah. As the rebel army raises the strength and courage of our four friends is tested. Will the new defenses that Hogwarts has to offer hold out or will the students of the DA have to fight. We'll find out as Hogwarts undergoes its greatest obstacle to date!
1. Prologue

Prolouge; What has Happened Since the Second Wizarding War?

Hogwarts: Since the war Hogwarts has undergone some changes both in the timetable and structurally such as…

The Iron Decree signed: The Iron Decree was signed to insure that the ministry has minimal control over Hogwarts. This says that: the Ministry cannot place teachers in the school; the Ministry has no influence over the timetable and the Ministry cannot enforce laws that restrict students and teachers at the school. All the things that were just mentioned lie completely in the hands of the governing body of teachers at the school.

"The Central Tower" built: The central tower was built not long after the war in an effort to improve the defenses protecting Hogwarts. When activated by a small gem hidden in the castle it puts out two protective fields both the same both impossible to brake.

Turrets installed: Turrets have been installed around the walls of Hogwarts that release fire and other unpleasant substances at unwanted visitors when activated.

DADA excellence: Hogwarts now specializes in defense against the dark arts. As well as extra classes Dumbledore's army has become an official extra curriculum activity. The DA provides supplies and other defensive items. The DA as always is taught by a mixture of students and –once a week- Harry Potter. Thus Hogwarts has its own personal army as the DA has around 150-200 members all trained in DADA and know the evac routs.

The Stone Army: The stone army has been improved massively. There in at least four at each entrance and another 2000 or so in the large room that has been carved out underground for students the school is ever attacked. This underground room/army is top secret, if the school was attacked the army would march out of the room and the students would go in.

Uniform changed: The uniform changed to accommodate one/two wand holders. This was judged best so the students could reach their wands if they were ever attacked.

The Ministry also became an elected parliament and has developed an army for use if unrest was ever to grow.

 **A/N**

 **I want this to be a logical progression from where JKR left it at the end of the Deathly Hallows. After a disaster like the war people don't just sit on their asses and pretend nothing happened, they change things, and I believe that these improvements are ones that people would've made had this happened I.R.L**

 **All Rights to JKR!**


	2. Chapter One

ALBUS' POV

Albus Potter stood at the prow of the boat his prefect and DA badges pinned to his robes. He was escorting the first years as the DA always seemed to do –the school decided that was the best chose the first year after the war and now it was just habit. Al was listening to the first years muttering about the rebellion that had started in the east when a first year asked him.

"What year are you in?"

"Seventh," Albus replied.

"What's your name?"

"Albus,"

The first year nodded. "My names Zoe" she said "what's it like in the DA?"

"Hard but rewarding," he smiled.

He glanced across at the boat next to them to see Lilly Standing at one end and Leah at the other. Albus had secretly had a crush on Leah since her first year, although he had never let on. She had long blonde hear and deep blue eyes, she was in Lilly's year and the she got along with the whole family.

"Who's that?" Zoe asked

"Only the most beautifulgirl in the world. The one at the front that is," Scorpius smirked from the back of the boat.

"She's also my sister," Albus grumbled

"Oh ok, you're a potter aren't you?" Zoe said

Albus rolled his eyes. It always came back to his dad but he nodded.

"What's going to happen with the rebels are we all going to die?" another first year "is the army going to stop them before they get here?"

Scorpius laughed "Don't riley on the army that's what my dad always says, I'm sure yours will agree hay Al."

Albus nodded "The Ministry introduce something like an army and everyone gets too over confident. I mean we had 179 men in the DA moving into this year and god knows how many second years will sign up this year but we take every day as it comes," he said

"Are you saying that we shouldn't trust the army?" Zoe asked

"No, No not at all, but don't invest too much trust in the army. There are still a lot of people out there who think the same way as Voldemort and if they rise the army isn't very big compared to what came knocking on our door at the end of the war," Scorpius said.

"How large is the stone army? Some people say it's bigger than any army that has walked this Earth," another first year said

"Can we stop talking about armies, we're coming to the docks," Albus muttered. Talking about the stone army always made him uneasy he was one of the only people who knew about the thousands of stone worriers standing under the castle walls, his dad had told him, James and Lilly when he was explaining how the school had changed in the "arming" proses.

Quickly the talk changed from the rebels to the normal topic of which house they would be sorted into.

Once everyone had jumped of the boats Lilly walked over and liked hands with Scorpius "Is it me or is all the first years talk about this stupid rebellion?" she said as they waked

"Come on guys we need to get a descant seat." Leah said behind my back making him jump "You alright Al!" she said.

He nodded.

 **Disclaimer**

 **So this is the compulsory part that I am legally required to do so here goes, I DO NOT OWN THIS PROPRIETY OR MOST IF NOT ALL OF THE CHARACTERS. That honor is reserved for JK Rowling. There is a brief disclaimer at the end of every Chapter, when I say JKR I mean JK Rowling, it's just shorter and less to type.**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Thinking

LEAH'S POV

Leah stood at the top of the observatory tower thinking, thinking about everything that had happened to her since she could remember everything that the rebels wanted to destroy. It was well past curfew but Leah couldn't sleep so she came up here as she always did to think. She couldn't remember her parents she had been two when she was dropped off at the orphanage. The orphanage was magical so she had always known what she was but she had never known love or compassion all her family were dead as far as she knew at least. The only people who she had ever met that cared for her where the people she had met at Hogwarts, she called them her family, and now the rebels looked to destroy all that.

The Rebels were a group of people who from what Leah understood wanted to destroy all civilization beyond the wizarding world. They believed in the Anti-Muggle Philosophy only a less extreme approach, instead of killing all muggles they wanted to enslave them (which is just as bad if not worse,) and Leah wasn't sure if she fell into the 'Pure Blood' category she knew that they had no supporters in Hogwarts not these days at least.

Leah reached into her pocket and pulled out the small box that she carried everywhere. Safely enclosed inside was everything she had to remember her parents by apart from the two wands that she carried on her belt. Inside was an old ring with some sort of logo inscribed on a large Emerald set into it but it was to faded to make anything out —she had had it checked out by someone who said it dated back to the Greeks if not earlier- the box also contained a small rune with "Leah" inscribed on it and a letter crumpled beyond belief but still readable. It read...

 _Leah._

 _I am writing to explain all of the resent events that have landed you in an Orphanage._

 _Your parents were killed by supporters of Lord Voldemort all we found was a small rune with your name on it and a ring of unknown origin. Myself and my wife have debated the idea of keeping you to grow up in our household but as we already have young children we thought it would be best to let you grow up where you are._

 _The wands that are in your possession belonged to your parents they usually work with the children of the original users._

 _You have my word that it is as hard to give you up as it will be for you growing up in the Orphanage. My family has grown fond of you._

 _I hope we'll meet soon enough_

 _You're Savour..._

In first year Leah had devoted most of her free time to finding the man who had signed 'You're Savour' but with no luck. She had scoured too many people's minds to count she looked in all the Ministry documents she could find but with no luck.

Leah could read minds she had never told anyone but Lilly. Their where a select few people whose minds Leah couldn't read like the Headmistress, Professor Lupin, Lilly's Parents and most of her Aunts and Uncles but she could always tell what someone was thinking and sense their minds.

Leah looked down at her watch -which Lilly had given her last Christmas- half twelve too late. She turned around and snuck back to the common room and went to bed.

 **All Rights to JKR**


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Work, Work and more Work!

ROSE'S POV

Rose was singe and likes thing just the way they are. Nothing but her, her books and her work. She doesn't give a dam about all the boys that go week at the knees when they see her, she doesn't give a dam about all the love notes that get given to her –she usually burns them and she doesn't give a dam about the relationships her 'friends' and cousins are in –of cause she cares for her cousins in fact she would probably incinerate anyone who would hurt them.

In the DA Rose had been put in charge of the collection of information and intelligence that they could act on at the end of the previous year when they had decided that the rebels where serous and that it was safe to assume that Hogwarts was a target. Sure she could fight if it came to it -she could use fire expressly well- but the library was where she belonged just like her mother. Her brother was just as clever if not more but he was a boy and preferred to fight with magic and not intelligence –he was more like their dad in that respect.

One night she was sitting with Lilly and Hugo doing their homework trying not to get distracted, when a paper airplane flew down the stairs and landed on her lap. Rose opened it up didn't bother reading it as she knew that it contained some soppy love letter, she only took note of the name, strike XIII for 'Tim B'

"God dam it Tim it's only the third day of the year," she said and put her wand to it.

"No, Rosie I want to rub it in his face," Fred said flying at Rose but his expression fell as it landed on her knees in ashes

Albus joined Fred at his side "Tim again. Hum can't get enough of himself. Probably see's you as a prize, getting the most beautiful girl in the year has got to be some sort of achievement for him. Before you say anything you are," Albus said. He always said that, Rose felt that was just to make her feel good about herself.

Al was probably her best friend -aside from her books- it does sound 'sad' that her only best friends where her brother and cousins but that was where she felt most comfortable apart form in the library they were the only people who excepted her for who she is and not what she looks like.

"You know what he has a point Rose," Leah said

"Oh come on Rosie put on more of a show," a group of boys shouted down the stairs

Leah turned around and fired some sparks up the stairs which was quickly followed by a lot of boy yelling in pain and running down the stairs where Albus and Fred where waiting and rugby tackled the one named Tim and pinned him against the wall, they whispered something in his ear Rose couldn't hear what they were saying but he clearly did as he ran off with his tail between his legs.

 **All rights to JKR**


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four: Happy Just The Way Things Are

LILLY'S POV

It was a Saturday and Lilly was worried. She was standing by the lake thinking about if the army was cut out or the job of putting down the rebels or not. There had been rumors that the ministry had heard that they were making preparations to attack Hogwarts, she could see why they would, aside from being a tactical outpost from which they could base their entire operation from taking Hogwarts would stop the flow of men into the army and would make the ministry bargain for its return.

Scorpius walked up behind her and put his arms around her.

"You know my dad said that he would always use to come here when he was frustrated," he said

"Yes I do believe you've told me that," she replied

"I still can't believe that your Dad gave mine a job. If he hadn't we'd be living out of the bins," he said quietly

"You're so humble," she said "and that is why I love you," she turned around and kissed him softly

Albus crept up behind them "So how are we all today," he said loudly.

Lilly jumped. She did hate her brother as much as any sister hates their brother but he was always there to catch her and protect her even when she didn't know it. Once when she was in 2nd year he got into a fight when some 5th years had insulted me they were older then he was. He and he got two black eyes and a broken rib and when the teachers questioned Lilly she didn't know a thing.

"God dam it Al, why do you have to ruin such a romantic moment," Lilly said.

"Because my little sister was snogging my best friend and why not you were distracted," he put on a cheesy smile like he always does.

"You know what Al you look a bit hot and stuffy," Scorpius said with a smile on his face as wide as his ears.

Lilly realized what he was saying "Maybe my big brother would like a dip in the lake to cool down," I taunted.

Scorpius tackled Al to the ground picked him up (with some magical help) and threw him into the lake

Lilly burst out laughing and Al growled "I'll kill you two," he shouted

"Yeah sure you will Al." Lilly chuckled "sure you will,"

Lilly was happy. She was surrounded by Friends and Family. She didn't want things to change… no-one did.


	6. The Lost Bits

I say the lost bits, they're all still saved to my pc but not really anywhere else, in intend to rewrite this book and publish it somewhere (this site is a close consideration), when I decide where I'll post a link here, I've taken down about a bunch of chapters because I was a lot younger when I wrote them and they're crap, if you like really really want them I can republish them, but no promises


End file.
